


2013/06/11 Word of the Day: Spelunk

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [43]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a cave</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/11 Word of the Day: Spelunk

**Author's Note:**

> **Spelunk**   
>  [To explore caves, especially as a hobby](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/11.html)

There's definitely something off about this cave, thinks Han.

While not unheard of in an asteroid, there's a great deal of moisture and mynocks flying about (though they do seem to infest every corner of the galaxy).

Regardless of the environment, it's a good opportunity to show off his valor to the Princess. She's obviously in distress and, while mynocks aren't anything like krayt dragons, he's quick to save her with a well aimed blaster shot.

He's always had a good record with the ladies but Leia is proving to be the exception.

She's certainly exceptional in so many other qualities and together they give Han that extra incentive to try and win her over. And when he thinks about it, he's never wanted to try this hard before.


End file.
